


Late Night Violin

by KareSilver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareSilver/pseuds/KareSilver
Summary: John wakes to hear Sherlock playing a familiar tune on the violin. Fluff ensues.Super short, 5 am drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in my little note book at the side of my bed at stupid O’clock in the morning as it came to me and then promptly forgot about it for a few weeks. I had a flick through it this morning and decided to try at decipher my 5am handwriting (no easy feat! Seriously, hieroglyphs would be easier). Anyhoo, thought I’d put it up as I’ve not written anything in a while = 3 =  
> -Karé

John Watson was well aware of Sherlock’s ‘moods’. He was also aware of the types of music he played when in said moods.

It was 4:00am when he was roused from a deep sleep by the sounds of a violin drifting up the stairs. Now, usually music that occurred at this obscure hour of night would rouse John from an unpleasant dream or night-terror – John hadn’t confronted Sherlock about this; but knew well enough that the detective had done it solely to spare John any needless suffering in his sleep, as it didn’t usually happen at any other time, and for it, he was eternally grateful.

Currently, however, John had been in the middle of a rather peaceful and enjoyable dream, this puzzled the doctor, so he lay awake and listened.

Sherlock quite often played classical pieces when he was working on a problem; he’d play _Bach_ when angrily stewing over a clue that wouldn’t sync up, or _Chopin_ when contemplating a rather intriguing bit of evidence. Now though, John was struggling to place this particular melody.

He’d hefted the covers off him, and was now lying spread-eagled listening to the notes softly ascending the stairs and slinking through his bedroom door that lay slightly ajar. He knew he recognised it, it was too familiar, not a piece Sherlock had composed, no…this John knew this too well and from long ago. He stared up at his ceiling pondering for a while before it struck him and he realised with a start that it was the score from _The Legend of Zelda;_ a video game series that John himself had played in his youth.

He sat up in disbelief, John didn’t even know Sherlock was aware video games existed, let alone knew one well enough to play the soundtrack. Lifting himself stiffly from his bed he crept down the old staircase on silent feet, peeking into the living room. There he saw his younger counterpart, adorned in his finest blue dressing gown, black curls in wild disarray, gazing out of the window, his violin tucked gently under his chin. The street lamp outside illuminated his figure, and from behind it gave him an almost ethereal glow in the dark room.

“You’re thinking too loudly, John” Sherlock’s baritone voice sounded quietly causing John to jump.

“Sorry” he replied, stepping into the room and moving to join his companion at the window. “It’s just-” he started after a moment, Sherlock glanced at him. “You don’t normally start playing at this hour unless…” he trailed off, unsure as to whether to bring the subject up. He slowly turned, bringing his gaze up to the detective, but Sherlock’s attention was once again on the silent and deserted space of Baker Street below.

A Pause.

“Sherlock?” John started hesitantly. He knew Sherlock’s routine by now; _‘Caring is not an advantage’_ he would say, and would pretend he didn’t, and so John was always tentative when it came to such delicate subjects, not to offend or frighten the younger man. “Did-” he began again “did you have a nightmare?” he asked quietly.

Sherlock didn’t attempt to respond but John could see from the tightened expression on his face that he had most likely been right.

“Oh…” John said and Sherlock come to the end of his theme, stopped playing.

“I apologise for having woken you” he said, placing his violin down carefully on the table beside him. “You had a double shift at the surgery yesterday, didn’t you? You should go back to-” he said, turning to face John but was cut off as John drew closer and enveloped the taller man in an embrace.

Sherlock blinked rather owlishly and stood for a moment unsure before he brought his arms up to awkwardly return the gesture.

“Do you want to talk about it?” John asked

“Really, John. What would be the point in that? I was merely trying to distract myself” he replied offhandedly.

Another pause.

The flat was silent, distant traffic barely heard, a soft pattering of rain outside on the window pane. John rubbed a gentle circle on Sherlock’s back and began to hum softly: _The Legend of Zelda_ theme tune. Sherlock scoffed.

“You really are the most sentimental fool, John” Sherlock sighed, not unkindly and John huffed a laugh but couldn’t help but notice the other man relax considerably.

They stayed like that for some time, just the two of them, sheltered together in the dark flat, John humming and Sherlock enjoying a rare hug.

John would query his knowledge of video games tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, this is what 5am does to my brain.  
> For anyone interested in what I sort of had in mind for Sherlock playing check out Lindsey Stirling on YouTube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3KUyPKbR7Q 
> 
> I also apologise for any typos or errors, the first draft in my note book may have been at 5am but this version was written and uploaded at 2am...one day I will write at a normal hour. But it is not this day.


End file.
